


sniffing as a prelude to stalking (as a prelude to love)

by verilyvexed



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilyvexed/pseuds/verilyvexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles spills tea. Charles apologises. Erik sniffs him. This is totally appropriate behaviour, y/y?</p><p>(Apologies if this is spam; I feel a bit silly posting it everywhere, but I posted my other giftart-for-AO3-fics here, so. Carry on, sorry, have a lovely day, etc.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sniffing as a prelude to stalking (as a prelude to love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes from the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328950) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



**Author's Note:**

> Also at [Tumblr](http://verilyvexed.tumblr.com/post/16815218791/happy-tuesday-for-nekosmuse-from-scenes-from) and [deviantART](http://verilyvexed.deviantart.com/#/d4o73c0) (where it zooms bigger, if you're into that sort of thing).


End file.
